ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Scandinavia)
This is the Scandinavia Version of Disneyland Park Which is Part of Scandinavia Disney Kingdom Resort and All of the Attractions from Disneyland and Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom Will Be Different Languages Like Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian and Even in English. List of Lands: Main Street U.S.A. Attractions: 1. Scandinavia Disneyland Railroad (Main Street U.S.A.) 2. City Hall 3. Fire Engine 4. The Plaza Swan Boats 5. Horseless Carriage 6. Omnibus 7. The Disneyland Story: Behind the Magic 8. Main Street Cinema 9. Disney Magic on Parade 10. Disney's Fantillusion Parade Shopping: 1. Main Street Confectionary 2. Grand Emporium 3. Main Street Daily 4. Kodak Camera Center 5. Main Street Fashions 6, Macy's Jewerly & Watches 7. Toy Station 8. The Magic Store 9. House of Meetings 10. Storybook Shop 11. Disneyana & Company 12. The Home Store Restaurants: 1. Plaza Inn 2. Jolly Holiday Bakery 3. Casey's Corner 4. Main Street Cone Shop 5. Coca-Cola Refreshemnt Corner 6. Crystal Palace 7. Starbucks' Coffee Adventureland Attractions: 1. Tropical Serenade (Also Known as The Enchanted TIki Birds) 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Flying Carpets Over Agrabah 6. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of The Crystal Skull 7. Oh Minnie! Oh! 8. Adventure Isle 9. Raging Spirits Shopping: 1. Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost 2. Agrabah Bazaar 3. Pirates' Hideout 4. The Crow's Nest 5. Island Supply Restaurants: 1. Cafe Orleans 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. Royal Street Veranda 4. Polynesian Terrace Restaurant 5. Parkside Wagon 6. Enchanted Tiki Room Juice Bar 7. The Skipper's Galley Westernland Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown 5. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 6. Horseshoe Round Up 7. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 8. Mark Twain Riverboat 9. Sailing Ship Columbia 10. Fantasmic! 11. Tom Sawyer Island 12. Scandinavia Disneyland Railroad (Westernland) 13. River Rogue Keelboats 14. Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes 15. Big Thunder Ranch 16. Western River Shootin' Gallery Shopping: 1. Frontierland Trading Post 2. Prairie Outpost and Supply 3. Woodcarver's Workshop 4. Critter Mercantile 5. American Clothes and Shoes Shop 6. Brair Patch Restaurants: 1. Hungry Bear Restaurants 2. Lucky Nugget Saloon 3. Mile Long Bar 4. Pecos Goofy's Tall Tale Inn & Cafe 5. River Belle Terrace Liberty Square Attractions: 1. Haunted Mansion 2. Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 3. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 4. History of the American Presidents 5. Alex Russo and The Magic Crystal Ball Shopping: 1. America: Red, White & Blue 2. Madame Leota's Gypsy Wagon 3. The Yankee Traders 4. Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe 5. Alex Russo's Magic Shop Restaurants: 1. Liberty Inn 2. Lincoln's Palace 3. Freedom Market 4. Sleepy Hollow Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Cinderella Castle 2. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 7. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 8. Casey Jr. Circus Train 9. Storybook Land Canal Boats 10. Mattherhorn Bobsleds 11. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 12. It's a Small World 13. Alice in Wonderland 14. Mad Tea Party 15. Skyway to Tomorrowland 16. The Disney Channel Fairytale Adventure 3D 17. Cinderella's Golden Carrousel 18. Under the Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid 19. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train 20. Snow White's Grotto 21. Pixie Hollow 22. Fantasy Gardens 23. Fantasyland Labyrinth Shopping: 1. Harmony Faire 2. The Mad Hatter 3. Tinkerbell Toy Shop 4. Pooh Corner 5. Sora's Christmas Carol 6. Glass Slipper Shoe Store 7. Stromboli's Wagon 8. Pleasure Island Candies 9. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique 10. Small World Toy Shop Restaurants: 1. Pinocchio Villiage Haus 2. Be Our Guest Restaurant 3. Cinderella's Royal Table 4. Mrs. Potts Cupboard 5. Frair Nook 6. Small World Cafe 7. Village Fry Shoppe 8. Troubador Tavern 9. Captain Hook's Gallery Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Barnstormer at Goofy's Wisearce Farm 6. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 7. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 8. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 9. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 10. Toon Park 11. Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure 12. ToonTown Hall of Frame 13. Scandinavia Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) Shopping: 1. Gag Factory 2. ToonTown Delivery Company 3. ToonTown Five & Dine Restaurants: 1. Dinghy Drinks 2. Toon Pop 3. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 4. Mickey's Trailer 5. Sora's Popcorn Stand 6. Peppermint Patty's Snack Wagon 7. Pluto's Dog House Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. Captain EO 4. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 5. Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast 6. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 7. Rocket Jets 8. Autopia 9. Space Mountain 10. It's Dance Time....In Tomorrowland 11. The Voyage Thru Time 12. Skyway to Fantasyland 13. Circle Vision 360 (Featuring America the Beautiful, O Canada and Wonders of China) 14. The Mysteries of the Nautilus 15. Art Corner 16. Tron Legacy: The Journey to the Game Grid Shopping: 1. Little Green Men Store Command 2. Star Trader 3. Radio Disney and Disneyland Forever CD Mixer 4. Tomorrowlanding 5. Star Traders 6. Premiere Shop Restaurants: 1. Starspeeder Snack Services 2. Pan Galatic Pizza Port 3. The Popping Pod 4. Tomorrowland Terrace Park Hours Category:Disneyland Resort Scandinavia